Paw Prints on my Heart
by AnimeWarrior8
Summary: *INCLUDES SPOILERS FOR THE NEW PROPHECY AND UP*It has been a moon since the dark forest battle, and Leafpool finds herself thinking about Crowfeather non-stop. She plans to tell him how she's been feeling at the gathering tonight, but she doesn't know if Crowfeather will feel the same...


"Come on everyone. It's time to go."

I barely even hear Bramblestar's voice as my jumbled thoughts block out my senses.

_'Crowfeather.' _He was the only cat I could think about since the dark forest battle, which happened only a moon ago. Ever since my secret was revealed to all the clans by Hollyleaf, I'd always thought I'd move on from him. But now, I couldn't stop thinking about him. _'Maybe he's been on my mind because Hollyleaf-'_

"Leafpool, you okay? It's time to go to the gathering."

I blink and look up at the sound of my name. It was Brightheart. "Wha?Oh,sorry.I was just...thinking,"I answer.

"Oh...well, c'mon. We should get going before we get left behind by the rest of our clan," Brightheart replied. The ginger and white she-cat raced up beside her mate, Cloudtail, who was also going to the gathering, and I slowly follow behind. I stay at the back of the group, my thoughts once again focused on_ him._

_'I have to tell him how I feel.'_

That's right. Tonight, I plan on telling Crowfeather how I've been feeling lately, and what better chance than a gathering?

Before I knew it, we were in the clearing on the island. By the looks of it, RiverClan and ShadowClan weren't here yet, which wasn't unusual for ShadowClan. Since it was only my clan and WindClan, which Crowfeather belonged to, it would be much easier to find him. I stretch my neck as I lift my head, searching for Crowfeather, but it's not easy to find one certain cat in a clearing filled with so many.

I do want to tell Crowfeather how I feel, I really do, but...what if he doesn't feel the same? I wince slightly and push my worries to the back of my mind and continue to search, but with no luck. Just as I wanted to give up though, I scented something familiar.

I whip around, and sure enough, it was him.

Crowfeather's blue(?) eyes lock with my amber and we just stared at each other in silence, which I finally decided to break.

"I-uh, Crowfeather, it's...good to see you here," I say awkwardly, the stutter in my voice sounding pretty obvious.

"Yes, same to you Leafpool...Can I talk to you in private?" he asks.

I swallow hard before answering and clear my throat to get rid of my nervousness. "Yeah, sure," I say. _'Well, that went better than expected...Oh no," _I thought. _'Wh-what if he wants to tell me that he hates me, or, or...' _All these horrible scenarios began to unfold in my head, and my heart began to beat faster.

We walk to the outside edge of clearing, where none of the other cats would be able to hear or see us. The sound of the waves lightly slapping against the shore was calming. I suddenly got an idea. _'Maybe...just maybe if I tell him how I feel first, he'll change his mind about how he feels about me.'_

We sit down on the pebbly shore, eye to eye. I breathe in his scent, the memory of when we left our clans to be together coming to life in my head. His voice snapped me out of the memory.

"Well, Leafpool, there's been something on my mind for awhile that I've been meaning to tell you. I've been th-" he starts, but I cut him off.

"Wait, Crowfeather, can I say something first?"

"Huh? Sure, go ahead."

_'Okay, now what?' _I take a deep breath._'Just tell him like it is, Leafpool,'_ I tell myself. "Um, well..." I shift my paws and look down at the ground. "Ever since Hollyleaf passed, I've been thinking about you. A lot. And I know it sounds weird, and I know you're with Nightcloud, but...I'm still in love with you," I finished. All the words had poured from my mouth so fast I wasn't even registering what I was saying, but as what I said did say settled in, I grew hot under my pelt. I slowly look up, and his gaze is filled with what looked like...awe?

He parts his jaws as if to say something, but closes them again. _'Great Leafpool, just great. Now you've really done it.' _I get up to leave, but Crowfeather suddenly stops me.

"Wait Leafpool, is that really true?" I stop and nod as he stands up. "Well, the truth is...I've been feeling the same way lately too."

My eyes widen, my breath catches in my throat, and my heartbeat quickens. Was he serious? I decided to ask one of the first things that came to mind.

"But...but what about Nightcloud?Don't you love her?"

His gaze softened. "I do love her, but...she'll never be as wonderful as you are, Leafpool. She could never leave the same paw prints on my heart that you did."

I was speechless. For a moment, at least. As a feeling of relief washed over me, I pressed up against his body, our pelts mixing. "Oh, Crowfeather," I say.

"I love you, Leafpool," he murmurs into my ear.

"I love you too, Crowfeather." He pulls away from me, and presses his muzzle to mine. I just closed my eyes and enjoyed that moment of silence with him, the stars of silverpelt shining starlight down on our pelts, causing his to change to a silvery shade.

Even though we weren't talking and just sitting there, I don't think that could've gone better. Why did I even worry? The wonderful silence was broken by the calls of out leaders on the other side of the bushes. Apparently ShadowClan finally arrived and it was time to start the gathering.

Crowfeather pulled away from me again and I opened my eyes. "Looks like we have to go," he declared sadly. "Love you" he smiled and licked my cheek before padding back through the trees and bushes.

"Love you too," I breathed. I slowly rose to uneven paws and padded back towards the clearing. I felt very...satisfied and as I walked through the bushes, I knew one thing for sure, I knew that even if we never did this again, or even if I never saw Crowfeather again for that matter, he would still continue to leave paw prints of love on my heart.


End file.
